Bleeding Out (Teen WolfHarry Potter)
by SilverLuckCharm
Summary: Camden Monroe, a pureblood witch who left her home and friends and everything for her summers where she went to Beacon Hills and had a whole life there starting from an apartment to a job to Derek. OC / Derek Hale


"_It's good to be home_" Camden thought sarcastically, the circumstances weren't exactly working in her favor, she landed from all the places around in a dumpster.

With a sigh tried to get up but couldn't her clothes already stank. Camden kept trying to get up but kept slipping, she felt something hard underneath her when she slipped. Stretching her hand out the grey eyes girl manage to grab it.

Camden let out a victory cry seeing that it's her cell phone, punching the well memorized number and dialed, it rang for a few moments before it answered.

"Red?" He asked confused.

"No you prick it's the tooth fairy" Her British accent coming strong.

"Yeah it's you, I thought you said that you didn't get signal there?"

"Well I'm here, actually behind the building" Camden said.

"Why don't you come up, Want me to get you?" The male questioned.

"Kind off-" the blonde haired girl let out a frustrated sound not wanting to explain her situation" Just get down", Then she hanged up.

Nearly a few moments passed before a voice called her name. He looked around not finding her but used his senses and glanced to the left,

"Camden?" He called.

"In here, just look where the horrible stench is" She explained loudly.

Camden felt him getting closer before his face showed up holding a confused look. "Why are you in a dumpster?" He asked.

Giving him a death glare "Not answering anything till you help me out" She said.

"But I'm enjoying this too much to let you go right away" His smirk widened when she narrowed her eyes.

"Derek!" An unfamiliar voice yelled making the blonde look at the said male in confusion.

"There you are why did you ran out like that?" The obviously teenager said noticing Derek standing in front of a dumpster.

"What th-" He looked in it and saw a girl lying inside.

"What are you doing here Scott?" Derek said.

"You took off out of the blue and ran outside without a word i thought something was wrong" 'Scott' explained.

"Great awesome just fucking fantastic you're worried about him, can somebody worry about me for a second here I'm going to have to shower at least five times." Camden said loudly.

Scott moved forwards and held out a hand to help the strange girl, accepting the help she pushed herself out of the dumpster nearly falling before Derek caught her.

"So now you help?" The blonde said snidely.

Derek rolled his eyes and took in her figure he didn't see before since she was literally drowning between garbage bags and trash. She was wearing nearly nothing except her underwear and an obvious a boy's blue button up shirt and noted that her hair was still wet.

"Are you okay?" The younger boy asked.

"I'm just dandy and why, because some ass decided to keep me in trash for longer than a few seconds" Camden answered him but glared at Derek while talking. But he didn't respond he just frowned at her.

"What happened?" He asked his frown deepening.

"Can we talk later I'm still mad and in need of food a shower, desperately." The grey orbs girl sigh.

Derek kept his stance but after having a staring contest with her, he nodded and took off his jacket and held it out.

"What?" Camden asked.

"Take it" He said forgetting the brown eyed boy watching them.

"Come on Derek our places are just upstairs it won't matter if I took it or not." Camden said.

"It will if you get a cold on those lovely moments you go upstairs it's freezing right now." Derek replied frustrated.

Camden sighs but took it anyway knowing how he gets protective especially with her.

"Okay what going on? " Scott asked completely lost making the 19 years old girl look in his way.

"Don't worry we'll explain later" She assured him. Scott looked in Derek's direction but only saw his back since he was walking; he turned to the blonde and relaxed slightly seeing the warm smile on her face.

The three walked to the elevator and headed to Derek's loft in silence, Camden took the lead in opening the entrance still clutching the jacket.

"What the hell did you do to end up like this?" Derek asked.

"Look I just got in trouble with some people and I escaped." The blonde shrugged.

"It's clearly not just some trouble the cut on your leg says otherwise and beside the fact that you're wearing a shirt that's clearly not yours" He said.

"First of all this is Draco's shirt and second I'll explain when I'm ready" Camden said stiffly, Derek didn't miss the way her stance completely changed his eyes softened and nodded then walked away probably to get her some clothes.

"I didn't quite introduce myself earlier I was busy, being stuck under trash surprisingly takes time away and I can only guess how horribly I smell-" The girl smiled a little "-Hello I'm Camden."

"I'm Scott" The teenage boy introduced himself but continued studying the blonde in front of him trying to see if she's a threat or not.

Camden chuckled "Don't worry I'm not evil or something, I won't harm you or any of your friend in any way perhaps Derek a little, he gets on my nerves"

Scott smiled nervously "Yeah sorry about that can't help it"

"Relax will you I can't hurt anyway I'm injured myself" The grey eyed female said.

He was about to open his mouth to say something but Derek entered back to the room with an army patterned bag and a first aid kit in the other hand.

"There's your bag you left last time it should have what you need in here" He showed a small smile at her.

"Thanks" She said opened the bag to reveal her stuff, picking a pair of shorts and an oversized cream sweater with s pair of socks. The only female looked around to find Derek and Scott staring at her

"What? I need to change and I can't exactly do it here" Camden said defensively.

"Scott get out" Derek said bluntly.

"Hey! don't get mean at him, just can you get back later tomorrow or something you wouldn't want to be here tonight." She looked at Derek.

Scott send her a smile for defending him "Thanks for that but I have to get going I have to meet Stiles anyway, nice to meet you".

"Nope, the pleasure is all mine maybe you and your friends can come to my place later I'm a floor up."

After that Scott left leaving Derek and Camden alone. They stood for a few moments filled by Camden looking around avoiding his eyes.

"What?" She asked acting dumb.

"You said you wanted to change" Giving him another look "Change" Derek deadpanned.

"I can't change while you're watching me."

"Last time I saw you walking around in your underwear with no shame, I'm used to you and you're used to me" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"That was last time i-"

"That was a few weeks ago, drop the bullshit" Derek said crossing his arms around his chest.

"There's no bullshit all I want to do is go home eat and sleep then deal with my life, I'll tell you later" Camden stuttered trying to walk away but Derek grabbed her wrist in a tight grip, not tight enough to hurt her but keep her in place.

"What the hell happened"


End file.
